


Equals

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: This story picks up at the end of 2x06. Lucy and Flynn are getting closer, and both of them start to realize what they have in each other. Rated Mature for future chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. I love these two and can't wait to see what happens next between them. Let me know what you think <3\. Thanks for reading!

He gave an almost cocky smile as she walked in, her bottle of vodka tucked under her chin like a mischievous school girl. The glint in her eyes, matched with her confident smile was almost surprising, but then again Lucy was getting closer and closer to the woman who gave him her notebook. She looked gorgeous, as always, and like always Flynn ignored it.

“So…” he said, accent thick as he sat down, beckoning for her to sit next to him.

Lucy flopped down unceremoniously, “Yeah,” she said, handing him the bottle which he opened and took a quick sip from.

“It was a good mission,” he said, looking at her.

Lucy bit her lip and took a sip of vodka before saying, “Can we not talk about the missions, or this godforsaken bunker.”

Flynn watched her drop her head back as she winced against the strong alcohol. “Okay, tell me about her, then.”

Lucy raised her eyebrows. “What don’t you already know?”

Flynn smiled, that was fair. “Alright, then I’ll talk.”

“Better,” Lucy mumbled, snatching the bottle back from him with a grin. 

Flynn pushed himself back against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Well, I remember before our daughter was born, I was so terrified. I knew of course, Lorena would be a wonderful mother, but I had no idea how to take care of a child. When Iris was first born, only Lorena could calm her down. When she was happy, I could handle her just fine, but when she was upset I just had no idea what to do. And I remember when Iris was a couple of weeks old and I was so sleep deprived and she was screaming, and I took her in my arms and I sang to her. From then on it was the one thing that worked.” he paused to take the vodka back from her, he wasn’t nearly drunk enough for that story. “She was my life, Lucy. My whole world, her and Lorena.”

Lucy turned so she was facing him, cross legged and closer than they needed to be. It was kind of strange, seeing the man she had once hated, once considered a terrorist, completely raw and honest. It was sad, knowing that he was past tears and anger and all that was left was a kind of defiant acceptance and a confidence that he had to right to have. “I’m so sorry Flynn, knowing that my parents—”

“Don’t,” he interrupted her. “Do not apologize for them, Lucy.”

Her smile was laced with regret as she said, “I wish I didn’t have to.”  “Tell me something good,” Lucy asked with another sip of the alcohol.

Flynn took the bottle from her. “Call me by my name, could you?”

She didn’t meet his eyes, but Lucy could feel him watching her anyway. “Okay, Garcia,” she said and it felt strange, foreign, but it took away some of the fear and mystery surrounding him.  If she had been looking at him she would have seen the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly, his eyes brightening. But she wasn’t looking at him, so all she was met with was an empty silence that seemed to stretch for miles and close in on them all at once, trapping them in his small room, liquid in a bottle being passed back and forth.

After a moment it became comforting, neither of them feeling any pressure to talk if there wasn’t anything to say.

Lucy finally filled the silence, “Thank you, for having my back,” she said, licking her lips and becoming semi-aware of the dangers of how drunk she was getting. She rolled her eyes. “Sometimes feels like no one else around here does.”

Flynn nodded. “He doesn’t deserve you. Wyatt I mean. You’re so much stronger than him, Lucy.”

She chose not to say anything, knowing that was enough of a statement for Garcia to know she agreed with him. Wyatt wasn’t as strong as her, he would probably have given in if she tried, would probably have run right back to her if Lucy hadn’t asked Jessica to stay. 

They stayed there, on his bed, talking and drinking and shifting until they were both entirely too drunk, out of sensible things to say, and more wrapped up in each others arms than either of them would admit the next morning. It was surprisingly domestic the way he handled her, completely different than Wyatt, who always had touched her like she could break. Garcia’s hands were sure when they landed on her, pulling her back to his chest, holding her hands, tracing the seams of her clothing. 

It was too casual to make Lucy do anything she would regret, but it made her see the possibilities, made her realize that there was someone right in front of her who looked at her exactly the way she wanted to be looked at, who talked to her the way she wanted to be talked to. Not that Wyatt didn’t treat her like an equal, but with her and Wyatt there was always something flirtatious about their relationship. With Garcia it was different, it was like they were the only two people in the world. There wasn’t any flirting thought, not really. 

She quickly realized that Garcia made his points through actions not words. He punctuated a sentence with a squeeze of her arm, he slowed his voice and trailed a hand up her torso, slurring in her ear with a heavy accent saying nothing in particular. When he was angry his grip tightened, almost to the point of bruising. They were both so fucked up, equally in need of someone to take out their pain and love and fear on. 

So Lucy twisted and turned and talked until there was nothing left to say. She cried and she swore and she let herself be mad. And when Garcia’s hands caught her forearms and steadied her, equal parts comforting and terrifying she let herself relax. 

“Lucy,” he whispered, moving down so his head was on the pillow and she was above him. He turned her in his hands, Lucy letting him do what he wanted. It wasn’t until his large hands found purchase on her ribs and pulled her tight against him that she sucked in a breath.

“Garcia,” she warned, but covered his hands with her own to keep them in place. 

He softened his hold, letting her relax into him on the tiny bed. “Tonight stay,” he whispered. “I want you…to stay.”

And now his accent, made thicker by the alcohol, was doing things to her. Who was Lucy to say no, it wasn’t like she had anyone to go back to. At least she wouldn’t have to be alone, listening to Wyatt and Jessica having sex. “Okay, Garcia.” she gave in turning on her side so her head rested on his chest comfortably.

She felt his hands tighten almost possessively when she said his name. “Don’t…” she picked her head up to look at him. “This doesn’t mean that we’re—”

“I know,” he said, and it was incredibly sensible for their current level of alcohol consumption.

Lucy relaxed back into him, both hands latching onto one of his and pulling his arm tight around her. She fell asleep just like that, with Garcia all around her, arms circling her like a cage. Like a fortress. And he fell asleep with her curled against him, inhaling the scent of the shampoo that they were provided at the bunker and something else entirely that was uniquely Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt catches Lucy coming out of Flynn’s room in the morning. Lucy and Garcia have breakfast together. The team starts to notice something between them, and Christopher confronts her.

When Lucy woke up she didn’t know where she was. The first thing she noticed was the warmth next to her, so she moved closer, snuggling into Flynn’s side. She still wasn’t quite aware, not until she opened her eyes. Her heart sped up as she realized how close they were, and Lucy decided it was probably a good idea to get back to her room before everyone was up.

It wasn’t until she attempted to extract herself from his arms that she noticed the pounding headache that came from too much vodka and not enough sleep. Somehow, she managed to get out of bed without waking him up. Lucy carefully pushed the door open, slipping out into the hallway

“Lucy?” Wyatt’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

She turned around, her stomach dropping when she saw the amount of disgust on his face. “Look-“

“Lucy. Oh my God,” Wyatt shook his head, looking from her to Flynn’s closed door and back to her. “Please tell me...”

“Nothing happened,” she assured him quietly.

“Except you spent the night in his room. Oh my God, he’s a terrorist Lucy,” Wyatt’s voice kept going up and her headache wasn’t exactly getting better.

“Flynn and I are just friends,” she said, doubting the words as they left her mouth.

Wyatt scoffed. “Friends who sleep together?” 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Lucy said, barely above a whisper.

“I’m being ridiculous?” he repeated incredulously. “I’m not the one who had sex with a terrorist.”

Now she stood up a little straighter, headache be damned, and matched his tone saying, “Nothing happened. And even if it had you have no right to tell me who I can and can’t sleep with. So please, do yourself a favor and leave us alone.” 

It was beyond rewarding to watch the stupid masculine pride fall away until Wyatt stood before her, hopefully a bit more sensible. “Just be careful,” he said.

Lucy raised her eyebrows like a challenge, giving Wyatt a smile that exuded confidence she didn’t really have. Lucy turned her back to him, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway. As she walked away, the smile faded as she tried to calm her breathing. She was tired of Wyatt acting like and idiot, as if he had any right to do so. Of course she still cared about him, still had feelings for him, and while she didn’t blame him for Jessica being back, it was impossible for a part of her not to be mad at him, at least for a little while.

It was a quiet walk through the bunker, but when Lucy got back to her room, sitting in her bed and trying to ignore the smell of Flynn on her clothes, things became surprisingly clear in her mind. Garcia was there for her, even if it felt like no one else was. Not to mention he was even more damaged than her, so his trust meant a lot. She changed quickly, trying to fix her hair and make herself a little more presentable before going to breakfast. 

Only Agent Christopher was there when she arrived but before long the rest of the team arrived to share an assortment of cereal and toast. Lucy poured herself a cup of coffee, settings some aside for Garcia so that it wasn’t all gone by the time he arrived. 

His hair was a mess, and the second he walked in Lucy’s eyes were on him. Garcia scanned the room, eventually meeting Lucy’s eyes. She was almost surprised with the smile he gave her, it was soft and friendly and far too easy. But she gave him a small smile of her own and held up the cup she had poured for him. 

“Why, thank you,” he said, nodding to her as he accepted the coffee. 

What Lucy wasn’t aware of was practically everyone in the room watching them, Jiya from her seat next to Rufus, Wyatt on the couch, talking with Jessica but stealing glances at her and Flynn, and most of all Christopher. It was a good thing she didn’t notice though, because as much as she liked to think she wouldn’t have cared, that wasn’t necessarily true.

“Good morning,” she said, looking at him over the brim of her cup as she took a tiny sip.

He nodded. “That it is. The headache isn’t great though.”

Lucy smiled, turning towards him and letting her bare feet tap against his legs as she swung them back and forth. “Glad it’s not just me.”

Garcia offered her a smile as he stood up. “I’m going to get some food, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Lucy said, holding her breath when he casually placed a hand on her thigh before walking away.

When she picked her head up, Lucy saw agent Christopher, standing behind the counter and looking directly at her. She raised an eyebrow at Lucy, who decided she was too tired to deal with the woman.

Lucy turned around, thankful to see that Garcia was walking back towards her with some toast clasped in his hands. He looked so different, and it took Lucy a moment to realize that it was because he was smiling. 

“What?” he said, noticing the way her eyes stayed on him intently.

Lucy shook her head. “You just look happy.”

“Well, I am happy,” he replied.

“Good,” Lucy paused before adding, “Me too.”

He sat down with her, and they made quiet small talk as they ate, both fighting respective hangovers and sipping their coffee. 

“Okay,” Lucy said standing up and putting her hands on Flynn’s wide shoulders. “I’m going back to my room, let me know if anything happens.”

He turned to watch her walk away, smiling when Lucy glanced back at him over her shoulder. As soon as Lucy had disappeared into the hallway, Agent Christopher moved out from behind the counter to follow her. 

“Lucy,” Christopher’s voice rang through the hallway. 

“Hey,” Lucy said, looking up and letting the ringing in her ears stop before she spoke.

“You has sex with him, didn’t you?” Christopher said, her voice unemotional.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Wyatt talked to you?”

“Yes, Wyatt talked to me. But Wyatt can also be quick to jump to conclusions.”

“So you believe me,” maybe not everyone would be against her.

Christopher quickly shut her hopes down though. “I watched the two of you at breakfast this morning...it’s my job to read people, to be able to decipher human behavior. And something obviously happened between the two of you.”

“Nothing happened,” Lucy said, and maybe if she kept saying it then it would be true.

“I trust your judgment, but I also know that things haven’t exactly been easy for you around here lately,” Christopher was aware that the Lucy could take care of herself, but Flynn was not to be trusted.

“I can handle myself just fine,” Lucy said, turning and going back to her room. She didn’t care what the team had to say, and she wasn’t about to let their judgments affect her friendship with Flynn.


End file.
